Constant troubles
by Bigtimerushfangirl
Summary: Olive thinks she is constantly messing up and Fletcher hates her, what will it take to make her realize otherwise? Folive!
1. Constant confusion

_This is multi chapter story that was requested! Sorry for the wait! Folive!_

Chyna's pov.

"I can't wait for the dance tomorrow!" My best friend Olive squealed, I had been looking forward to the that. Keyword: had.

"About that Olive, I can't go."

"What? Chyna this happens once a month!" It was true, the school only held dances on every third Friday of the month

"I'm sorry ok, my parents Are taking Cameron and I camping for the weekend."

"But!"

"It's not my choice Olive." I cut her off standing up from my bed

"But I always walk with you!And we always have so much fun together!"

"Still, not my choice."

"I don't want to walk alone though!"

"Why don't you ask Fletcher then?"

"Because he's Fletcher!"

"He's really nice Olive, it wouldn't kill you not to be mean to him every five seconds."

"He hates me!"

"Then why would he hang out with us all the time?"

"Because he doesn't even notice me! He's to busy drooling over you to realize that I really like him!" She ran out of my room and by the time I ran downstairs she was just getting to her house and locked the door. I wanted to go over there and hope that someone other than her answered the door other than her, but her mom was only home from midnight to Four a.m., and that's when she isn't on a business trip. I think this week it was France that she was supposedly going to? But Olive and I knew that it was just her way of staying away from her. At least she left a lot of money so Olive wouldn't starve, but I always have her over for dinner most nights anyway. I mean, her mother Is rich, and Olive gets what 50,000 dollars a week? We ALWAYS go to the mall together and she gets me all sorts of stuff. I just wish she would listen though when I tell her not to because it just makes me feel like I'm taking advantage of her.

"You ready to go honey?" My mom asked knocking at my door

"Go where?"

"Camping? Your father is waiting in the R.V. with Cameron."

"I thought we were leaving tomorrow after school!"

"No we're leaving tonight after school. Are you packed?"

"Um, yeah I'll be down in five minuets."

"Ok honey, we'll be waiting.

I grabbed my Suitcase and duffel bag then called Fletcher

"Hello?"

"Hey Fletcher, I was wondering if you would do me a favor?"

"Sure!"

"It's about Olive."

"What's wrong? Is she ok? Did she get hurt?"

"She's fine, I just was wondering if you could walk her to the dance tomorrow?"

"Of course, but why can't you?"

"Camping trip, long story."

"Ok, I'll gladly walk her

"Come on Chyna!" My mom called me from downstairs

"Uh, I gotta go."

"Alright, don't worry I'll make sure she gets there and back and has the time of her life there." He hung up after that, and it was then I realized that Fletcher seemed to really like Olive by the way he reacted, but I couldn't stop and think because Cameron appeared at the door.

"Need help with your bags?"

"Sure,thanks." I handed him my suitcase and walked downstairs with my duffel bag, ready for a weekend of 'family bonding time'.

Olive's p.o.v.

Did I really just tell Chyna how I felt about Fletcher? I'm an idiot. I heard my phone go off and I checked It. New txt message from Fletcher? Great, Chyna must have called him.

_To: Olive_

_From: Fletcher_

_Hey Olive, Chyna said you wanted me to walk you to the dance tomorrow. I'll stop at your house around six thirty, Fletcher._

Your kidding me. She took the liberty of asking HIM to walk me? Now I'm definitely gonna make myself look like an idiot in front of him and he'll hate me. I know what your probably thinking, but I don't really hate him, or Chyna for that matter. In the beginning when I met him I was confused by how I felt, he could change my mood so easily without even realizing it. Now I know that I love him, but he loves Chyna. I tried to tell him a few times when she wasn't around, but I always chickened out. And whenever she is around, I was always sarcastic to make sure she didn't know, and I had just blown it when I lost control at her house. Perfect job Olive.

Fletcher's p.o.v.

I was so happy! Finally a night with Olive at the dance, and I even got to walk her! Life is great.


	2. Constant trust

Hey guys, I'm back with a long chapter! First I would like to respond to the reviews :)

Nyepie101: I will! I'll try to do at least a chapter every two days.

Folive2598: thanks! I'm glad you love it, and as I said, I will try to do a chapter every two days .

Guest: thanks, and I'm glad you think it's amazing!

Olive's p.o.v.

I woke up on my couch with the light shining in my eyes through the window. I was confused, wasn't it night time? I checked my phone, 10:17 A.m.? Oh snap, Im late to school! I glanced again, four new messages.

_To: Olive_

_From: Fletcher_

_Hey, I didn't see you in school yet and know your usually there before all the teachers... Call me_

_To: Olive _

_From: Chyna_

_Hi Olive, I'm really sorry for yesterday. Plz forgive me... and if you don't I'll understand_

_To: Olive_

_From: Mom_

_Hi Olive darling, there's a fabulous fashion show in Paris next week, I'm sure you understand I MUST stay for it. Then I need to go to Australia for a little me time. There's an extra 75,000 in your bank account to spend on what you please and txt me if you need more as I will be gone for an extended period of time._

_To: Olive_

_From: Fletcher_

_Olive I still haven't seen you today, I'm really worried. I'd come right over after school but I got detention for sleeping in class, I'll be there at six thirty to take you to the dance and to make sure your ok, in the meantime CALL ME!_

I couldn't BELIVE Chyna thought i wasn't going to forgive her, it wasn't the end Of the world. And now Fletcher was worried. Now I wasn't even going to start on my mother, always so irresponsible. I tried to stand up, but my head throbbed and my teeth started chattering. I grabbed a blanket then wrapping it around me, I walked to the medicine cabinet. Empty. Now I had to go out, yay for me. I knew Fletcher would probably pick it up if I asked, but I wasn't going to bother him and get him in more trouble at school. I went upstairs to my olive green room and picked out a red short sleeved shirt with a purple sweater and a pair of blue jeans. I quickly changed and since I was sweating I wrapped the sweatshirt around my waist. I brushed my hair but it kept getting messy again. Finally I just fixed it and drowned it in hair spray. I walked outside to the garage where I strapped my helmet on and set off the pharmacy on my bike with my credit card and my phone in my pocket. I got there after having to stop a few times along the way to take my sweatshirt on and off.

"Your gonna be fine for tonight Olive." I hoped to myself going straight to the medicine section and getting fever reducer, then going to checkout. I paid and went back home, then let myself fall asleep on the couch again,still wearing my helmet. Hours later I stirred to my phone ringing

"Hello?" I asked groggily

"OLIVE I WAS,WAS, WAS SO WORRIED! Are you ok?"

"Urm, yeah I'm fine. What time is it?"

"Quarter to six, I'll come pick you up in about forty five minuets."

"Oh, can't wait!" I lied and hung up, he was to happy for me to let him down. I went upstairs and curled my hair, sprayed it again then changed into a light green tank top and black stretch pants that went down to my the time I made sure that I had some cash and my phone in my pockets the doorbell rang.

"Hi Fletcher!" I greeted with a fake smile plastered on my face, I really didn't want to go out tonight.

"Hey Olive!" He was wearing a tie dye shirt and jeans,with a grey hoody, he even had gelled his hair! He was stunning! "Ready to go?" He asked extending his hand

"I'd be delighted." I walked out door and we laughed the whole way to the school.

"Olive, I really like you." He started as we approached the building.

"No more than Chyna." I mumbled

"Look Olive, I've done a lot of thinking today. I know now the only reason I wanted to be with Chyna so much was because you are always there with her." I wanted to believe that, I wanted to know what it was like to be able to put all your trust in somebody, but I knew from experience with my mother that it was probably a mistake.

"I LOVE you Olive."

"I love you to Fletcher." I whispered as we walked into the school

"Are you my girlfriend?"

"Only if you would do me the honor of being my boyfriend." I couldn't help but to say yes, not everyone's like my mom right?

"Your the best." He kissed me on the cheek then took me out to the dance floor and we danced for about an two hours, all the while my head pounding and my stomach churning. Finally it was over and I could go home. As we walked down the street, I felt my knees buckle and I kneeled on the ground, cradling my aching head

"Olive? What's wrong baby?" He asked kneeling down next to me in a hushed voice

"I don't feel good." I whimpered

"Oh honey, lets get you to my house."

"No, I can get home alright." I tried to stand up but a wave of dizziness came over me forcing me back down

"Your not going home alone in this condition, my house only a block away, yours is triple that."

"No, I n-need to get home." I wasn't going to take advantage of him like that two hours after we started dating

"What's there that you need?"

"My bed." I strained to get up, but I couldn't as he pressed his hand to my forehead

"Your burning up, are you cold?" I just nodded and accepted his sweatshirt as he half carried me, half walked me to his house.

"Honey, your gonna sleep in my bed tonight, I'll stay on the couch." He said as I went upstairs clinging to the railing. Finally I collapsed on his bed and sighed

"Why did you go out tonight?" He asked me sitting on the bed

"Because I didn't want to let you down."

"Trust me,if you were so sick that you didn't go to school, then your REALLY sick."

"Still."

"When was the last time you got your temperature taken?"

"Last time I was sick probably."

"Alright, I'll get the med kit from down stairs," he sighed standing up "don't move a muscle." I shut my eyes and snapped them open a second later feeling a presence with Fletcher's concerned brown eyes staring down at me.

"You've been out for an hour, how are you feeling?"

"Like my head is about to explode. I said bitterly

"Poor baby, you'll be better soon." He pulled my blonde hair out of my eyes and put a cold washcloth on my forehead

"Cold." My teeth had started chattering and I took it off then placed it on the bed

"You've got a temperature of 102.4, you need it."

"Fletcher please?"

"My mom said not to take it off for about a half hour, then to check your temperature again."

"But!"

"No if,ands,or buts, your keeping that on for a half hour."

"Fine." I sighed

"I really love you." He kissed me after that before I pulled away

"Fletcher!" I said in a harsh whisper "I don't need to get you sick! No kissing me until I'm better."

"Fine, with my help, you'll be better soon anyways."

"You don't have a clue about how to take care of me, do you?" I smiled

"My mom is a doctor, she's been telling me what to do."

"And otherwise?"

"No clue." He smirked "Can I at least hug you?"

"This once." I felt him embrace me and I knew then and there he would be there for me when I needed him, and I could put all my trust in him


	3. Constant nightmares

Chyna's p.o.v.

I hadn't heard from Olive but I knew she was usually up a 2:00 A.M. on weekends,and it was only 1:30, I walked out of the R.V and called her, but it went straight to voicemail. That wasn't normal, I mean she never has her phone off. I called Fletcher next to see what was going on.

"Hello?"

"Hey Fletcher!"

"Hi Chyna, what's wrong?"

"It's probably nothing, but do you know where Olive is?"

"She's right here!"

"Oh, can I talk to her?"

"Sure, Olive, Chyna wants to talk to you."

"Hi Chyna." She sounded tired and worn out

"Hi Olive, I tried calling you, why was your phone off?"

"Oh, I think it died in the middle of the dance."

"Do you forgive me?"

"Chyna, it wasn't the end of the world. Plus if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have the best boyfriend ever right now."

"You mean Fletcher?"_ What did I miss?_

"Yeah, my dreams are coming true." She yawned before Fletcher spoke next

"Get some rest Olive, I'll be right back. Alright, I'm here Chyna."

"Is Olive ok? She sounded out of it."

"She'll be fine, just a little under the weather."

"That's so nice your staying with her."

"She's my girlfriend, it would be wrong if I didn't. Plus she's actually staying at my place, I'm staying on the couch."

"Aww, that's soo romantic." I heard moving in the R.V., must be my dad "I have to go, tell Olive I hope she feels better."

"I will thanks." And the line went dead

Fletcher's p.o.v.

I walked back to my room and checked on Olive, out like a light. I pulled up a blue beanbag and slowly drifted to sleep, but before I was completely out, I heard her scream. I stood up and stared at her sleeping form

"DAD DON'T HURT ME, P-PLEASE!" She was crying in her sleep, i started shaking her and trying to wake her up

"Olive, wake up honey." Her eyes snapped open and she started sobbing, I didn't know what to do so I just held her and kept repeating my self

"It's ok baby, it was just a dream."

"F-fletcher?" She stared at me with her blue eyes

"It's me baby, do you want to talk about it?"

"My d-dad, he was, I was in an R.V, in a closet, and he was slapping me with a b-belt."

"It was just a dream, he can't hurt you now."

"But Fletcher! He's d-dead, why would I dream something like that?"

"It's the fever, it's still high." She curled up in a ball and continued sobbing

"Do you want me to get you some frozen yogurt?" She nodded so I got up but I was held back by her weak arm

"Please Don't leave me."

"I'm just going to get the frozen yogurt."

"Stay."

"Don't you want it?"

"Yes, but i don't want you to leave me."

"Alright get on my back." I bent over so she could climb on me and we went downstairs

"Cheesecake or coconut?"

"Cheesecake." She smiled as I placed her at one of kitchen stools and got out the spoons and the Bowls, then the ice cream in the freezer

"Are you allowed to have stuff like this this late?"

"Yeah, I always am, but it's better with my Olive."

"You know your really cute."

"I know." I spooned out some for each of us and handed her a spoon before going to put the ice cream away

"Fletcher this is amazing!"

"Thanks, my mom gets it from the ice cream parlor down the street." We chatted for alittle while before she fell asleep on my couch. I picked her up and carried her to my bed, then I went back to sleep on my bean bag on the floor


	4. Constant danger

Olive's p.o.v.

I felt better the next morning when i woke up at five am and swung my legs over the bed to find Fletcher, which wasn't very hard. He was right next to the bed, sleeping peacefully. I knew my hair was probably in a thousand knots so i Took some paper from his desk and wrote him a note.

Fletcher,

Woke up early and didn't want to disturb you, I went home to freshen up. Come over later when you get up and we can hang out,

Olive 3

I placed it on his pillow, With that I ran home and changed into a purple tank top with purple shorts, fixed my hair into a ponytail, then went for a early morning jog around my block. I only did half of my normal route so I wouldn't tire my self out to much. I stopped at the park and decided to sit down on one of the benches and relax. I took a picture of the sunrise and sent it to Fletcher, breathtaking sunrise at the park :), I commented before hitting the send button

Fletcher's p.o.v.

I woke up and glanced around the room for Olive, but she was no where to be found. I then saw a note on my pillow

Fletcher,

Woke up early and didn't want to disturb you, I went home to freshen up. Come over later when you get up and we can hang out,

Olive 3

I wondered how she was feeling, she better not have went home barley being able to walk. I quickly and efficiently got dressed then ran over to Olive's house ringing the door bell but she didn't answer. I checked to make sure it was locked, but I realized that the lock had been busted. I hid behind one of the big pine trees in the driveway, hoping that whoever broke in there wouldn't find me. OLIVE! They better not have touched Olive, maybe she had gotten away. I felt my phone vibrate, I very carefully and quietly took it out of my pocket, it was a picture message from Olive showing the sunrise from the park, I was so relieved that she was there instead of at home. I quickly responded that I didn't want her to come back to the house

To:Olive

From: Fletcher

It's beautiful just like you, I'll meet you at the park in about twenty minuets, stay there.

I didn't need her to know what was going on or she would be really worried. Suddenly a tall dark shadowy figure emerged from the door without a bag, that might mean he hadn't taken anything. I hoped I was in the clear as I saw the man slowly walk away. Then, I felt it, the familiar tickle as I inhaled the sharp pine scent of the tree. I always had bad allergies, but pine trees and dandelions were my nemesis. I tried to be silent as I couldn't risk the man hearing me, but it was no use. I frantically tried to cover my mouth and relaxed as the threat subsided. That was close. I know what your thinking, if you have such bad allergies why don't you take medication? To be honest I've never told anyone, especially my mother, because she would over react being a doctor, then they would have to take tests and, yeah shots aren't my thing. I now noticed the man was gone and I could go to the park to meet Olive. I ran down the block and arrived at the park five minuets later to see Olive sitting on one of the red benches.

"Hi Olive."

"Hey Fletcher!" She ran over and hugged me

"Olive, I have some bad news."

"What's wrong?" Her face went from perky to deeply concerned in a matter of seconds

"I went over your house earlier, right before you sent me the text and someone had broken into it. The lock was busted, and the guy left about ten minutes later,I don't know when he got in but he didn't have any bags. Might have put something in his pockets." Her face darkened

"A-are you ok?" She asked scanning me for injuries

"I'm fine, he didn't even see me."

"Thank goodness."

"Olive?"

"Yeah Fletcher?"

"I don't want you going home alone, we can go to your house and pack you a bag, then you can stay at my house." She nodded in agreement "Do you feel alright?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm fine." She glanced at one of the trees, eyes widened, then she grabbed my arm,

"We need to get out of here."


	5. Constant abuse

_"I don't want you going home alone, we can go to your house and pack you a bag, then you can stay at my house." She nodded in agreement "Do you feel alright?" I asked _

_"Yeah, I'm fine." She glanced at one of the trees, eyes widened, then she grabbed my arm, _

_"We need to get out of here."_

Olive's p.o.v.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"I'll explain it to you on the way." I took one glance back at the trees to make sure, then ran with Fletcher for what seemed like years, but it was only about a half hour of running with a few two minute breaks. I slowed and caught my breath as I approached my grandmother's tiny house. I knocked on the door and waited until she appeared at the door smiling.

" Olive, what a lovely surprise."

"Hi grandma, it finally happened." I smiled

"You mean?"

"Yes, he got into my house this morning when I wasn't home."

"So he's ready?"

"Yep, he did remarkably well!"

"Wait, you wanted Someone to break into your house?"

"Not exactly, we wanted my cousin to be able to get into my house, and fast."

"Then why did you get scared when I said I saw it?"

"Because, I was worried that someone had actually broken into my house, I didn't know it was him until I saw him smiling in the trees."

"Why did you want him to be able to get in so fast though?"

"Because if he is able to get in, then I don't have to worry if my mom gets alittle tipsy." It took a minute for it to sink into him, but he realized what I had meant-my mother abused me, when she is home that is.

"Olive, I." He was at a loss for words, but my grandmother and I had expected that, she had been too when I told her a few weeks ago, but my mom hadn't been home since then. I had told my grandmother not to tell anyone, and I would stay at her house whenever she came home. I just hoped she kept that promise.


	6. Constant safety

**Hey guys, sorry I took so long to update, I've been really busy and school keeps pilling on the homework. Thanks to Paul Matthews, nyepie101, and folive2598 for reviewing! I worked on this all day, sorry if you think it's too long!**

Fletcher's p.o.v.

I can't BELIVE Olive's mom would treat her that way!

"Olive, I." I couldn't believe this. Suddenly she glanced up at me, tears running down her face and she ran out of the room upstairs. I was about to run after her, until her grandmother placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Let her be alone for a minute. She's already locked the door."

"But!"

"Relax, and just try talking to her. She's really stressed out right now and she won't want to see you upset."

"Ok." I walked up the stairs slowly and quietly listening for her. Nothing.

Olive's p,o.v.

I can't believe I told him, he must pity me now. The one thing I didn't want. I sat up against the white bath tub and opened the door. I didn't see anyone, so I walked down the dim hallway, intending to sneak home. I would have gone to the lake, but I really wanted to be alone right now. On the way down the stairs I saw Fletcher coming, I quickly hid in the closet. He walked right passed me, perfect. I heard my grandmothers phone ring, followed by Fletcher.

"Olive, where are you?" He asked

I just crawled downstairs and ran home. This was all to much

Fletcher's p.o.v.

I heard the front door shut and I knew it was Olive. I raced downstairs and heard Her grandmother yelling at someone on the phone.

"I know EVERYTHING you've done to that girl and you will never lay a hand on her again!" She slammed the phone on the table "Did you talk to Olive?"

"She left." I whimpered

"No. Her mother's back, her mother will hurt her again!"

"Do you know where she would have gone?"

"The lake, she always goes there when she has a problem."

"I'm going!" I grabbed my hodie and ran out the door, not pausing to take a break until I got to the lake, But I didn't see her. I decided to run the two miles to her house in case she was there, a thirty minute run.

Olive's p.o.v.

As soon as I got home I locked the door and went up to my room. A few minuets later my door swung open, slamming into the wall.

"Miss me?"

"Ple-please, mom leave me alone!" What was she doing here?

"You've been alone long enough! And what are those rags your wearing!"

"I paid fifty dollars at the mall for that!" I got slapped in the face for that, but I deserved it, then she realized i had already been crying

"Look at yourself! And you just got home from being in public like that? Such a waste of space!"

"Mom, I!"

"Shut it! In the bathroom, now!" I solemnly walked to the bathroom where I was horrified by what I saw, A chair, two pairs of handcuffs,all sorts of medications, along with duck tape.

"Mom, I'm, I'm, I'm sorry, please don't hurt me!"

"Oh no you don't, I'm going to do what your father was to weak to do!"

_Years ago, when I was six, my father had still been around and we lived in an R.V.. He always comforted me at night after my mom had gone to bed, but he never protected me from her. He was scared of her to._

_"DEREK, YOUR GOING TO GO BELT HER!"she yelled once when she got home, this was the first time she had ordered him to actually hurt me, rather then to stand by and watch._

_"Melissa, she didn't do anything. This can't keep happening."_

_"Do it or I will get you next." She said though gritted teeth handing him a belt. He looked into her evil eyes, then glanced at my innocent ones._

_"I'm sorry baby girl." He whispered before slapping the belt as light as he could against my skin._

_"HARDER!" My mother screamed walking into the kitchen_

_"DAD DON'T HURT ME, P-PLEASE!" I begged as he began to hit it a little harder but alot better then my mom ever did_

_"It's not my choice Olive, she'll easily over power me. Someday, I promise we can run away together and we won't ever have to see her again." He whispered in my ear stopping the belt. I knew he was right, my dad was a tiny man. Not some motorcycle driver like my mom._

_"THAT'S IT DEREK!" My mom yelled walking into the room with a knife, she dragged him out of the room and out the front door. I didn't know what to do but sit in the corner and cry_

_"I LOVE YOU OLIVE!" I heard my dad yell followed by his screams. I wanted to run, but we were in the middle of the woods, it was three miles to the nearest neighbor, never mind a store. _

_"And I love you dad." I whispered as my mother returned, the knife gone and her hands clean. _

At the time I hadn't known what had happened, but I figured it out over the years. My mom was crazy, and capable of almost anything. She forced me down in the chair and handcuffed my left hand to the upper chair leg, then did the same with the right. She opened one of the many bottles and took some pint sized pills out, then extended her hand out.

"Open." She commanded, but I kept my mouth clamped shut. She finally forced my mouth open and stuck five pills inside

"Swallow." I stuck them on the side of my mouth and acted like I had swallowed.

"You can Have a nice long nap now." She smirked evilly "I have to go pick up some candy for myself." She shut the door and locked it from the outside, went downstairs, and I heard her car pullout of the driveway. I spit out all the pills, but didn't yell for help out the open window. I just wondered what would happen when my mom got back, and tried to reach the key to the handcuffs my mom had left on the bathroom counter.

Fletcher's p.o.v.

When I got to Olive's house I didn't see anything or anyone. I noticed that the bathroom light was on so I knocked on the door, but no one answered, I called the police hiding behind the same pine tree I had earlier

"Nine one one what is your emergency?"

"I need help, my girlfriend is in danger. I think she's in her house."

"How is she in danger?"

"Her mom hurts her, Im really scared please come quick."

"What's your address?"

"Fifty seven candlestick road."

"They should be there in fifteen minuets judging on your location." My heart sank realizing that the police station was twenty minuets away, fifteen if they had they're sirens on which I'm sure they will. I hung up the phone and waited. Five minuets later, a red car pulled up in the drive way and a woman walked out. She stood there holding candy and just watched the cars pass by. I knew it was Olive's mom, and I needed to stay silent If I didn't want to be spotted. My face twitched as my allergies kicked in, but I was determined to not have her notice me. She just stood there, and after a minute I couldn't hold it any longer.

No one's p.o.v.

Melissa Doyle stood there, watching the cars pass by. She grabbed the candy and nearly jumped out of her pale skin hearing a loud noise from the yard.

"Hahh-ah-ASHUUT!" The blonde woman tip toed up to the tree carefully, seeing a small figure that looked around Olive's age "Hahh-ah-ASHUUT!" He glanced in her direction, and she knew that boy wanted to get to Olive. She grabbed him and brought him into the house, the boy struggling to get away the whole time. She brought him up the stairs, then through him into the bathroom with Olive, not bothering to hurt him or handcuff him. She smiled, not knowing Olive was ok except for being handcuffed to the chair, having not swallowed the pills.

Olive's p.o.v.

"Olive?" Fletcher whispered after being thrown in the room by my mother

"Fletcher? What did she do to you?" I studied him, thankfully he didn't look hurt

"She took me in from the yard and threw me in here."

"Oh no, we need to move fast, can you grab that key and unlock my handcuffs?" I knew we were both in grave danger still

"Of course, don't worry I called the police before she found me. They're be here in about a minute." He unlocked me and I stood up, looking out the window as police flooded my driveway.

"THIS IS THE POLICE! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM!"

"Help!" Fletcher and I chorused waving our hands out the window

"We're coming kids." The police officer nodded to one of the other officers as my mom walked out with a gun that i didn't even know was in the house

"DROP THE WEAPON!" She saw all guns raised to her, and she dropped it reluctantly. I watched as they handcuffed her and brought her to the squad car while others unlocked the door and brought us down stairs.

"What are your names?" An officer asked while we were sat down on the couch

"Fletcher Quimby and Olive Doyle." Fletcher answered "Now I have a question."

"Yes?" She asked not looking up from her paperwork

"My mother has a license to foster children, is it possible My mom can have custody of her?"

"That is very possible." The officer smiled "I just need to question Olive first."

"Oh sure!" Fletcher stood up and looked me in the eye "I'll be right over there if you need me." I nodded in response as he walked away.

"Olive can I ask you a few questions?" I nodded again staring At the ground

"When did your mom start abusing you?"

"As long as I can remember."

"Did she hurt you, or threat you, maybe both?"

"Both."

"What happened today?"

"She brought me up to the bathroom, handcuffed me to a chair, and told me to swallow the pills she gave me, she didn't realize i spit them out."

"Ok, now was Fletcher with you at that time?"

"No, he actually wasn't with me until my mom threw him in with me about two minuets before you came, she saw him in the yard waiting for you and looking for me."

"Alright, do you know if she hurt him?"

"No, he said she just brought him straight up there."

"Ok." She looked up at me for the first time "Would you feel comfortable living with Fletcher and his family having full custody of you?"

"Yes, I really want to be with him."

"One more question. Did you tell anyone that your mom abused you?"

"My grandmother, she knew for a few weeks."

"Did she do anything to stop it?"

"My mom hadn't been home, so she couldn't touch me."

"Alright, well. We need to go to the court to have Mrs. Quimby get custody of you. Would you like to start moving some of your things to his house?"

"That would be great, thank you." I stood up and walked over to Fletcher who was on the phone

"Thanks mom, I know. Ok I'll tell her. Love you too, bye."

"We can start moving some of my things to your house." I smiled

"We'll my mom said you can sleep in the guest room, and she accepts full custody of you."

"I love you Fletcher."

"I love you too Olive." We walked up to my room, where i packed all my stuff, and a few hours later it was all in Fletcher's guest room.

"This really is a beautiful guest room Mrs. Quimby."

"It's your room Olive." She smiled warmly


	7. Constant worries

Hey guys, so I decided I probably should write the dates of every chapter so no one gets confused. I got a requesr for this chapter by pm, and thought it was a great to Paul Matthews and Nyepie101 for reviewing!

Sunday, May 19th

Olive's p.o.v.

"Olive, wake up."

"Ugh Fletchhhheerrr, Le'me sleep."

"Come on Olive, my mom made a huge breakfast celebrating your arrival!" I opened one eye and stared at him, it was still dark out for crying out loud!

"I can assure you I'm not going anywhere."

"You know this is how early we have to be up for school Tomorrow right?"

"So let me sleep in today."

"Ok,well if you don't get up when my mom wakes you tomorrow, she gets a pan and a spoon to wake you up. Trust me, I'm not recommending it."

"What time is it?"

"Quarter to five." He smiled

"Alright I'll get up." I sighed sitting up and throwing the blankets off me, revealing my pink and purple cupcake pajamas

"That reminds me, my mom is making cupcakes later."

"That'll be good!"

"I'll be downstairs in the kitchen if you need me, and I suggest you hurry before all the foods gone." He smirked heading downstairs. I got out of bed and out on my bunny slippers, then looked how everything had fallen into place. I had all my clothes and belongings put away, and I was with Fletcher. I fixed my hair then walked downstairs and was greeted by Fletcher and his parents

"Morning!"

"Morning." I gave a warm smile as I sat down next to fletcher, in front of a plate piled high with chocolate chip pancakes and syrup, I couldn't believe how wonderful they tasted. I ate quietly, listening to the conversation.

"So what's everybody going to do today?" Mrs. Quimby asked

"I have to work, and it's overtime today." Mr. Quimby explained

"I have work about you guys?"

"I was gonna lay low, just chill for a while." Fletcher shrugged and Three pairs of eyes were looking at me expectantly as I myself didn't know what I wanted to do.

"I think I'm going to take apart my big bookshelf at my house and put it back together here." I explained quickly and quietly

"Olive, you can paint the room any color you want, just tell us what color."

"Oh ok, I'll have to think about that." I got up and rinsed my plate, then stuck it in the dishwasher. "Mrs. Quimby, Is it ok if I go for a jog in a half hour or so?"

"Sure honey, and you can call me Kathy, and that's Chris." She smiled referring to her husband. After everyone was done eating we went our separate ways, Kathy and Chris to work, Fletcher up to his room to paint, and I went up to my room to change into a pink shirt and purple stretch pants. I grabbed my phone and stuck it in my pocket, then went up to Fletcher's room to tell him I was going.

"Whatcha painting?" I asked hugging him as he put down the brush and smiled

"Can you always interrupt me like that? And I'm painting the lake by the park."

"Maybe I will if your lucky." I smirked "I'm going out for a jog, I should be back in an hour or so."

"Ok, and Olive?"

"Yeah?" I asked turning back

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Monday, May 20th

Olive's P.o.v. Still

"Olive, honey it's time to get up." I heard a soft voice as someone lightly shook my shoulder. I opened my eyes and moaned, I hadn't got much sleep last night because I was up with Fletcher too late watching a movie marathon.

"Morning sweetie, breakfast is downstairs." Kathy said sitting on the edge of my double bed.

"Is Fletcher up?"

"Not yet, I didn't know if you would want to wake him up, but you don't have to."

"Oh yeah I did, thanks." I answered getting up and putting on my slippers before going to Fletcher's room. He looked so cute, sleeping with his favorite teddy bear.

"Fletcher, it's morning." I sat on the edge of the bed and shook him the same way his mother did to me

"Olive?" He asked in a raspy voice

"It's morning."I repeated, concerned by how his voice sounded, i went to feel his forehead "Are you ok?"

"Fine." He grunted getting up after pushing my and away

"Are you sure? Because I can tell your mom to keep you home or,"

"I'm fine Olive." He snapped getting up, I just walked downstairs, he hadn't ever snapped at me before.

"Is he getting up? Or do I need the pan and spoon again?" Kathy questioned handing me a piece of toast and butter

"He's getting up, how did you know I loved toast?"

"You and Fletcher always like the same thing."she smiled "He would always come home everyday saying that you always got the same thing for lunch, or that you got the same milk, something along those lines."

"I didn't know that." I smiled devouring my toast and going back to my room to freshen up, passing a very miserable looking Fletcher on the way. He half smiled at me, and I did the same. Finally I got ready then walked downstairs, where Fletcher was nibbling his toast on the couch, watching Some movie halfheartedly.

"It isn't to late to go back to bed you know." I whispered after his mom went to work reluctant to leave Fletcher and let him go to school. His father had stayed at work for an overnight shift.

"I'll be vine." He answered congested

"Alright, but when your not, I'm walking home with you."

"How would you know?"

I jumped up and grabbed my backpack and putting it on."I don't even see what the use of going Fletcher, you know they're going to send you home the minute you get there."

"Skidmore won't care."

"Just stay home, you'll do better here instead of getting worse at school."

"I Bon't bet worse, I'm dine." This time I managed to put my hand on his forehead without him swatting it away, and wasn't surprised he felt a little warm

"Mmm hmm." He nodded drifting off to sleep, before a neighbor's car alarm went off and woke him up

"What time Is it?"

"Ten of seven, we should start walking. Unless you want to stay?"

"No, I'm not staying home."

"Alright, lets go." He stood up and started talking as we walked out the door. As we walked, We talked about chocolate, yes, chocolate.

"What's your favorite kind?" He asked

"I like white and milk chocolate, what about you?"

"I like both of those to! Don't you love ho-ha-hachoo!"

"That's the twelfth time today, are you sure your ok?"

"I'm fine. Don't you love how they taste combined?"

"Oh yeah, that's the best." I nodded as we got ready to turn into the school

Fletcher's p.o.v.

I felt terrible, I just was glad Olive didn't force me to stay home, she didn't know

"Can I tell you a secret?" I asked

"Of course!"

"I feel terrible."

"What's wrong? Head?" She guessed

"Yeah."

"Come on, we're going home." She turned around and started walking towards my house

"But what about you?"

"What about me?" She asked

"You need to go to school."

"No, I'm not going to leave you sick and home alone for eight hours. I'm not an idiot."

"But,"

"Hey, you didn't leave me, I intend to do the same."


	8. Sorry! Not a chapter but important!

Hey guys, I know you all really want me to update, and I want to update I just haven't had time to write, ANYTHING! So Im not gone, the stories are DEFINITELY not over, and I'm going to try and update soon!


	9. Constant secrets

**Hey guys, i haven't updated in what seems like years! You might hate me but in my defense I NEVER have any writing time! :/ I'll try to update soon.**

Monday, May 20th

Fletcher's p.o.v.

"But!" I protested again

"Let's just get you home." She sighed, walking down back towards my house

"Olive you can't just go around skipping school."

"Please, I would burn down the school if it meant helping you." She smiled, then I hear ringing, a constant ringing. "Fletcher? What's wrong?" She asked

"My ears are like, ringing."

"That's my phone." She laughed digging it out of her pocket to answer it "Hello?" I saw her eyes narrow "Hi!" Silence stood after that, except for the frail voice coming from the phone. "No." She kept repeating this as we walked to my house, and had said it a grand total of seven times by the time I walked up the front steps, holding it open for her as she suddenly exclaimed "Of course I am, your the worst person ever!" sThat really wasn't helping my headache at all. "Ok Tonight then, thanks."She hung up and putting her phone on the coffee table in the living room.

"Who was that?" I asked

"Well I guess that I have been all over the news with my mom and stuff but I didn't know it, well evidentially," I was really interested in what she was saying but I ended up interrupting her in a harsh coughing fit,and she stared at me with her concerned blue eyes "We should get you to bed, I'll explain later."

"Olive, please?" I begged as I followed her to my room, where she made sure I got some DayQuil into my system and lightly brushed my hair back, before turning on my splatter paint lamp and pulling the shades down.

"Just tell me?" I hoped as I finally lay down and let her cover me with the warm blankets. She smiled sadly "You need to rest, it would only get you going." She paused "It's a story for later."

My mind soared. I finally let my eyes slowly shut, and the last thing I saw was my beautiful,flawless angel of a girlfriend.

Olive's p.o.v

Molly, my baby sister, I never thought I would see her again. Fourteen months old today. Mom had kept her. Mom had hated her. Mom had her beaten so bad she was now in a New Hampshire hospital. She had been going there to beat her, not at fashion show and all that stupid stuff. She had also had a new husband, and he beat Molly when she wasn't around. I had learned all that from one phone call. One phone call from my grandmother, who had known about this for a long time. My mom's boyfriend had turned himself in after leaving Molly in a shoebox that was in a recycle bin. Mom had told me that Molly was left in the city, in an alleyway, but she had lied. My grandmother had been a part of it to, the one person I had really trusted.

Once I was sure Fletcher was asleep, I scurried to my room,it would be better to pack now than in a few days when he was better and I left. I grabbed my camouflage duffle bag and packed five changes of clothes,then stuffed in a teddy bear I had gotten from my father before I never saw him again. I sat down at the kitchen at the kitchen table with a pen and paper, leaving something for Fletcher so I could explain why I was gone.

Fletcher,

I really hate to do this, but I can't live like this anymore, I can't live here anymore. I'm going somewhere far away, with some other family. I love you Fletcher, please don't forget that! I'll even call within a week, i promise! I need to go now, but remember this; you are the best, and I will never forget you.

I love you forever and always,

Olive

I didn't pack any food, deciding to wait until I was going out the door in a few days to pack it. Instead I slowly let my head fall onto the table, and fell asleep, the duffle bag and the note in plain sight.

Fletcher's p.o.v.

"Olive?" I walked around the house in my pjs around the house searching for my girlfriend, finally seeing her sleeping form at the table, along with a note. Once I read it, one thing hit me: I had almost lost her. I wouldn't, correction: I COULDN'T lose her. She was now my absolute everything.

"Olive?" I whispered nudging her but receiving no response "Olive?" I asked again , getting a groan in anwser.

"Olive I'm not letting you run away." I frowned making her suddenly sit up and stare at me

"H-how did you know?" She asked

"Try the note in front of you. What's going on Olive?" I asked pulling up a chair in front of her "You can tell me anything."


	10. Constant sneaking

Monday, May 20th

Olive's p.o.v.

"I have a baby sister Fletcher." Tears welled up in my eyes just thinking about Molly, but I had to finish.

"Where is she?" Was all he could manage to ask,piecing everything together

"New Hampshire, I have to go get her."

"No."

"Fletcher, you don't understand how important this is to me!"

"No, you said it wrong. You said 'I have to go get her' well, if your going, then im going to." He corrected me standing up,but sitting back down quickly as he harshly coughed into his fist. "Ge-get ready I'll pack." He stuttered

"Not with that cough your not mister, back in bed." I ordered

"But!"

"No, your staying put, we can leave on Friday if your better alright?" When he gave a nod I couldn't help but give out a sigh of relief, he wasn't going to tell anybody. I walked him up to his room and stayed with him until he fell asleep. His mom wouldn't be home for another hour, and his dad would be another half hour after that. I glanced out side and couldn't believe my eyes, it was already dark out. The day was almost over, but I wanted to do somthing special for Fletcher. I quietly crept down the hall and snuck out the door, eager to get something for the love of my life .


End file.
